Afro Samurai vs Mugen
SYNOPSIS Afro Samurai vs Mugen '''is the second battle of the first season of JordanLovesLizards' One Minute Melees. This battle features Afro Samurai from the eponymous series and Mugen from the Samurai Champloo series. INTRODUCTION '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! MELEE! BATTLE! Mugen is walking through a Japanese village. He walks into a bar. Mugen: Sake. Mugen takes his drink and the bartender starts talking to him. Bartender: Have you heard the legend of the Number One headband? They say anyone who wears it becomes a god. Mugen: Who has it now? Bartender: They say it belongs to someone only known as Afro Samurai. Mugen drinks his sake and says: Mugen: I'm gonna find that headband! Then no one will mess with me! Bartender: I wouldn't recommend it. They say only the one with the Number Two headband can challenge the Number One, and I don't see a headband on you. Mugen: Don't underestimate me, bitch! I'm gonna get that headband! Who's gonna stop me? Mugen runs out of the bar without paying for his drink and into the street. He looks in the distance and sees someone with a headband. Mugen: Is that him? Mugen runs over to the man, but the man draws his sword and points it at him. Afro: I know what you want. Mugen: The Number One headband? You must be Afro Samurai! Afro: Yeah. If you want it, you have to take it from my cold dead hands. Mugen: Sounds like a challenge! NOBODY BLINK! ENGAGE! 60! Mugen runs in first and the two samurai clash swords. Afro manages to come out on top and dashes through Mugen before coming back around and slashing him a few times. Mugen dodges another sword slash and kicks Afro in the face before slashing him several times. Afro: So, you like to fight dirty? Well, two can play at that game. Afro leaps into the air and kicks Mugen in the face with his sandals. Afro then proceeds to combo Mugen with several sword slashes. 50! Mugen: Damn, he's strong. But I ain't goin' down so easily! Afro charges towards Mugen and their swords clash, with Mugen sweeping Afro's legs from under him. Mugen proceeds to slash Afro several times before kicking him upwards. Afro comes back down and attempts to cut down Mugen, but Mugen backflips out of the way. Mugen attempts to confuse Afro by breakdancing around him, slashing him as he does. Afro catches Mugen mid-flip and slashes him in the chest. 40! Mugen lands flat on his face, but quickly stands up and dashes towards Afro. Afro and Mugen clash swords again, but this time, Afro disarms Mugen, sending the sword flying out of his hand. Afro slashes Mugen a number of times before kicking him in the arm. 30! Afro is about to finish off Mugen when Mugen dodges his slash, punches him in the face and takes out his legs. Mugen then runs to his sword and picks it up to continue the fight. 20! Mugen charges a ki attack with his sword and sends a blast of energy from it towards Afro. Afro was walking away, believing the fight is over, so he is caught off guard by the energy blast. Mugen closes the distance and slashes Afro several times before trying to impale him with his sword. Afro reacts just in time and parries the attack with his own sword. Afro then attacks Mugen with his sandals. 10! Mugen blocks an attack from Afro, but Afro manages to disarm Mugen for the second time. Afro then proceeds to relentlessly combo Mugen with his sword, slashing him over and over again before he throws his cigarette in his eye. Afro then takes the opportunity to decapitate Mugen. K.O! Afro lights a new cigarette and walks away with his bloodied sword as the crowd surround Mugen's body. WINNER This melee's winner is.... Afro Samurai! NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Spike Spiegel vs Revy!Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees